Drunk Christmas Caroling
by TheLastKing88
Summary: Soldier Game Trio is drunk and things happened. Rated T for implied rated M things. Late Christmas fic XD.


Summary: Soldier Game Trio is drunk.

Pairings: Eli/Maki/Umi friendship, Nozomi/Eli, Kotori/Umi, Nico/Maki, misunderstood Eli/Maki/Umi.

Author's Note: Oh. Sorry for uploading this so late (I'm super lazy lmao) but i already uploaded this on my tumblr on the right time (Dec 25) So yeah.

Uhhh… explanations first. NozoEli lived near KotoUmi in this fic and they are already married (all of them).

Alsoo! This fic is inspired by the kids in our neighborhood because they keep on caroling-ing (what kind of word is that lol) on our house, cause you know it's christmas. Also for that drunk man who sings christmas in our hearts on the karaoke with wrong lyrics (how does he do that lmao). Also pray for my neighbor who keeps singing 'Listen' (on the highest note) repeatedly on the karaoke, I think his/her vocal cord is gonna be torn (and my eardrums too).

So….uh….LATEEE Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to every one! Enjoy my attempt on being funny.

Yeah, Enjoy reading!

* * *

Eli, Maki and Umi were drinking at NozoEli's house.

"Maaaan, I want to eat a chocolate." Eli whined as she leaned on her chair with a glass of vodka in her hand,

"Out of stocks eh? Maybe Nozomi put some in her body for you to lick and savour," Maki teased, earning a punch on her shoulder by Eli, "By that punch, you mean it's true right?" then she laughed,

"Pshh Maki, as if you haven't seen them eatin' each other back in high school" Umi slurred as she spoke,

"Now that you've mention it, I think I've saw them…" Maki counted her fingers, "7 times? Three in the clubroom, 1 in the roof, 3 in the stu—"

Eli immediately put her hand on Maki's mouth, blushing furiously, "Shut up Maki! If I'm not mistaken, you and Nico did _it_ thrice in the music room!"

Maki pushed Eli's hands out of her mouth, "Well thrice is an understatement. We did _it_ like, 2—"

"We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!" the kid's caroling next door made them quiet. They saw how the owner of the house gets out and gave the kids candies and some coins.

"Hey, Eli" Umi said, nudging Eli's arm to get the blonde's attention, "I know how to get a chocolate in an easy way."

Eli smiled at the sound of getting a chocolate, "Tell us more about that."

-

"Why do we need to wear a Christmas Hat again?" Maki questioned,

"To get in the spirit" Eli smiled while Umi gave her a thumbs up.

They were now standing in front of the gates of Kotori and Umi's home, where their wives are having a little 'party' too.

"Are you sure about this?" Maki asked again, "What if they don't hear us?"

"Oh just sing loudly," Umi answered,

"This will be fun!" Eli said, her eyes brimming with excitement, "I'll sing first!"

"Whenever I shee girlsh and boysh shelling!…..uh….selling…" Eli turned to Umi and Maki with confused eyes, "Psst, guys, selling what again?"

"Livers? People always sell livers." Maki said while slurring at her words,

"Yeaahhh, try livers."

"Oh ye'right! Whenever I shee girlsh and boysh shelling livers on the streets! I remember the child in the…" Eli forgot the lyrics again, "Where did he sleep again?"

"In the bed." Umi deadpanned.

"Noooo!" Maki whined as she pushed Umi to the side, "he sleeps at the cradle! Children sleeps at a cradle, idiots!"

-

Meanwhile inside the house, Nico stopped reading the magazine she was holding and said, "Did you hear that noise?"

Kotori stopped reading too, "I think it came from outside."

Kotori and the others walked to the window and are surprised to find their wives bickering outside the gates, "Should we ask them to get in?" Kotori nervously asked,

"Nah. Let's see what they're trying to do." Nozomi mischievously said as she held a camera and zoomed it to the people outside.

-

"What?! No! The child! Means it's not a baby anymore! So it's in a bed! Moron!" Umi retorted as she pushed Maki too.

"Shhh! You two are both idiots!" Eli opened her phone and searched the lyrics, "It's manger! Ugh. I can't believe I'm stuck with both of you!"

"Hahahahahaha" Maki laughed drunkenly, "You say that, but you always calls us first!"

"Yeahhh." Umi agreed as she put an arm around Maki's shoulder and Maki did the same to her, "She called me earlier and said, 'Umiiiiiii! I want a drinkkk! Give me vodkkaaaa!' then she wailed how Nozomi bully her!" then Maki and Umi both laughed as Eli pouted at them.

"Arghh! Just let us sing this song!" then Eli read her phone as she sing the lyrics loudly, "Whenever I see girls and boys selling lanterns on the streets!"

"It's livers!" Maki shouted, "That lyrics is wrong!" Eli put down her phone after noticing that the battery is only 5%.

"Whenever I see girls and boys selling livers on the streets! I remember the child on the manger as he sleeps!"

"Whenever there are people!" Umi continued,

"Giving ribs, exchanging cars!" Eli sang incorrectly though Maki and Umi didn't noticed,

"I believe that Christmas is truly in our… our…. brains? Yeah brains!" Maki continued,

"Let's light our Christmas…hats! for a brightttt tomorrowww!" Umi said,

"Where… countries are at …. uh…. earth?" Eli sang questioningly,

"And all are oonnneeeeee in Gooooooodddddd!" the three sang toge

-

"Oh my God!" Nico exclaimed, "selling livers on the streets?!" then she laughed,

"Giving…" Nozomi tried to hide her laughs, the camera in her hands shaking furiously, "ribs? Hahahaha! Elicchi oh my gosh" then she released herself and laughed with Nico,

Kotori started laughing too. The three girls laughed until they coughed.

-

"Uh, I dunno what's next so, Maki sing a new song." Eli said,

"Ohhhh!" Maki's eyes sparkled, "YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!"

-

"Oh my god. Prepare for the worst!" Nico groaned as she stopped laughing,

-

Umi draped an arm around Maki and sang also, "YOU BETTER NOT CRY!"

Eli also draped an arm opposite Umi's then sang, "BETTER NOT POUT!"

"IM TELLING YOU WHYY!" the three sang,

then Maki shouted loudly, "SANTA-SAN IS COMING TO TOWN!"

"That's it?" Umi asked as she got off Maki,

"Heyyyy Umiii, you're the only one who hasn't sang anything!" Maki said,

"hmmm…Ah! Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the wayyy!" Umi started to sing, "Rin told me that"

"If Rin told you, then it should be Ringle right? Hahahaha" Eli laughed at her own joke,

"RINGLE BELLS! RINGLE BELLS! RINGLE ALL THE WAYY!" Maki shouted-sang, laughing afterwards.

"That's a nice song haha!" Umi laughed first then the two soon followed,

-

The three face-palmed, can't believe that their usually serious wives are doing this.

-

"Heyyyyy" Maki whined, "We already sang three times and they are still not coming out!"

"Yeah! I'm angry!" Eli puffed her cheeks, "It's Christmas and I'm angry! Why are they not coming out?!"

"Eli, you look like a chipmunk stocking nuts for winter, cut that out." Umi deadpanned.

"Let's just sing another song!" Maki told them.

"What song?" Eli asked,

"I dunno. What can you suggest?"

"Just think of any song!"

"Okay…. uh… TWINKLE, TWINKLE LITTLE STAR! HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE!" Eli started,

"UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH!" Maki sang,

"LIKE A DIAMOND IN THE SKY!" Umi continued,

"TWINKLE, TWINKLE LITTLE STAR! HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE!" the three finished the song together.

"Oh!" Eli said cheerfully, "Here they are! Nozomi!"

"Elicchi. What are you doing?" Nozomi said with disbelief,

"Nozomii! We're doing a Christmas carol! Where's our chocolate?" Eli grinned happily, ignoring Nozomi's tone and the disappointed looks of Kotori and Nico.

"Get inside the house, I'll give you the chocolate you want." Kotori said as she turned her back and returned to the house.

"Yay! Chocolate!" The trio cheered,

-

After giving the three a bar of chocolates, Kotori, Nico and Nozomi insisted to changed their clothes. They thanked Kotori for giving them some t-shirts. Maki and Umi didn't have any problems on changing their clothes, they even insisted on changing themselves. While Eli, she didn't want to take off her Christmas hat and claimed that it's keeping her head warm. Nozomi, however, didn't seem amused but she let it off because she's tired and there's no point in arguing with a drunk Eli.

So when Maki and Umi saw Eli near the Christmas tree on the living room, wearing a red t-shirt and red jacket with a Christmas hat, they thought one thing.

"SANTA-SAN!" Maki and Umi shouted as they pounced on Eli, who triumphantly claimed that she is Santa.

Their wives face-palmed on the background, having enough of the three drunken idiots, they let them hugging on the living room.

 **Omake:**

When Maki woke up the first thing she felt was the stinging of her head, the cold floor and a big, bouncy and soft object in her hand, _'_ _wait, Nico-chan doesn't have any brea—'_

With that thought Maki woke up and became face to face with a sleeping Eli. Maki immediately scream and tried to get away. But she felt something on her stomach and there were two things she realized, first that her shirt was missing, and second that Umi was hugging her waist. Maki screamed again, louder now.

Footsteps were heard at the second-floor then at the stairs, and Maki saw her wife's expression turn to sleepy to angry.

"Wait Nico-chan, this is definitely not what it looks like!" Maki tried to explain, but to Nico's point of view, it is what it looks like. To the scattered shirts—along with Eli's red jacket—and Umi hugging Maki's waist, definitely something happened.

"What happened Nico-chan?" A sleepy voice said as the person entered the living room, "Oh, Umi-chan…"

Umi jolted awake as she heard Kotori's voice calling her, "What the—Maki!?" Umi took off her hands on Maki's waist, pushing her violently, Umi suddenly realized that she was shirtless, "Oh my God, what ha—Ouch!" Umi hissed in pain as she clutched her head tightly,

"Kotori-chan? What was the scream—oh." Nozomi arrived at the scene. Seeing that her wife was still sleeping without her shirt, Nozomi pick up the shirt and hit it on Eli's face repeatedly.

When Eli finally woke up, Nozomi tossed the shirt to Eli's face, "I believe this is yours?" Eli looked at her unbelievably as she took the shirt and looked around her surroundings.

"Oh my God, Nozomi I c—"

"I can't believe Elicchi tried a threesome without me!" Nozomi said as she ran off to the second floor, a sound of a door banging afterwards, Eli followed after her.

"U-Umi-chan…. How c-could you!" Kotori cried and ran off too as the same way as Nozomi but on a different room. Of course, after getting her shirt, Umi followed immediately.

Once Maki and Nico were the only ones left in the room, Nico said, "I'll give you 5 seconds to explain, 1…2"

"But Nico-chan that doesn't—"

"Sorry. Times up. Now I'll prepare breakfast for all of us while I'll talk to my lawyer about our divorce papers."


End file.
